Willowstar's Legacy
by TridentXOwl11
Summary: ... Just read it.


Willowstar's Legacy, Part 1

Chapter 1

A breeze drifted through the nursery, and ruffled my short, fluffy fur. I snuggled closer to Dawnpool, and felt her tail wrap closer around me, my brother and sister. My sister's name was Flowerkit, my brother's name Rowankit, and my name is Willowkit. I only know this because I've heard my mother talk to us. The only one to respond so far was Rowankit. Flowerkit and I haven't really figured out how to speak yet.

A few Sunrises later it happens: I speak. I lifted my head, and said "Hi." To Minnowkit as she came into the nursery. Minnowkit let out a surprised squeak before mewing back, "Hi, Willowkit." The next day Flowerkit opens her eyes and talks. "Finally!" Rowankit squeals, "Now we can leave the nursery. Dawnpool said I had to wait for you and I thought you'd never be ready!" He pounces on my tail. "Ow!" I squeak, and bat at his face. _Ugh, I wish I could see you, than I wouldn't miss you. How do I open my- Oh!_ The nursery had a gloomy light, but it was enough for me to see. I glanced at Rowankit. He had dark reddish-brown fur, and bright green eyes. His fur was fluffy, like mine. I look at Flowerkit, she has white fur with dark grey patches, and blue eyes. I look at my mother. Dawnpool has completely pale grey fur with white paws and a white tail tip, and brown eyes. _What do I look like? _I need to see.

Dawnpool opens one eye. "Don't get into trouble, stay safe, don't leave camp—" "Yeah, yeah, we know, Dawnpool." Interrupts Rowankit. "'Bye!" Flowerkit calls over her shoulder. We scamper out into the clearing. _Woah, Everything's so huge! _I look at the fresh-kill pile in the center, I go over. "First time?" the deep rumbling mew suprises me. "Yeah," I answer to Oakfeather. "Try a mouse, they're the easiest to chew." He purrs. "Okay." I answer. I pluck a mouse and drag it by it's tail to a puddle in the shade of willow tree so I could look in the puddle later to see myself.

I tentatively take a bite of mouse. It tastes like….. Well, like… what I think a forest would taste like. I've never been into the forest, though. I need to wait until I'm an apprentice, and that won't be for another five and-a-half moons. I can't eat the entire mouse—It's too big. I flick my tail to invite Flowerkit over. "You wanna share this?" I ask her. "I can't finish it." "Sure. I still can't finish a whole mouse so I was waiting for someone to share one with." Flowerkit settles down beside me and bites into the mouse. "Mmmmm, better than milk, don't you think?" She asks. "I don't know….. I think I like milk more." I said. "Oh, okay." Flowerkit mewed.

"Hey, do you wanna go to the forest?" Rowankit squeaked. "That's outside of camp!" said Flowerkit. "We can't go there." I mewled. "No, no you can't." I heard a meow behind me. I turned around, and saw Bloompelt, our medicine cat.

"Hi, Bloompelt," Said Flowerkit. I suddenly remember why I'm near the puddle. _I have to see myself! _I pad over to the puddle, and stare into the shallow water. I didn't know if I liked how I looked or not. I had downy, dark grey fur with a small white spot on my head, and a mixture of yellow, brown, blue and green eyes. I scampered over to the nursery entrance. "Minnowkit?" I call inside. "Yeah?" A familiar brown head pokes out. "Do l look nice?" I ask. Minnowkit seemed taken aback by my question. "Why are you asking me?" She sputtered, "Go ask your mother, or the _leader, _if you care that much." "I don't know!" I mew, "I just didn't know if dark grey looked good or bad, that's all."

The brown kit's eyes softened. She was only 6 moons old, and acted like my mother. It was going to be a relief when she was made an apprentice. "It looks very pretty, if that's what you mean." She spoke quietly, as if trying to soothe a frightened kit. "Oh, go eat a beetle, you mouse-brained furball." I spat. "W-what?" Minnowkit stuttered out, "I thought that was a complement." "It was, just stop acting like my mother!" growled, but it came out more like a squeak.

Minnowkit stifled a laugh. "Shut _up!_" I growl. This time it comes out low and gravelly, like a true Warrior's growl. Minnowkit slowly backs away, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to make you m-mad." She stuttered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I returned. "Scare me? As _if! _I would never be scared by a- by a _kit!_

" She mewed defiantly. "Well, the look you gave me seemed to say otherwise." I retorted. Rowankit, Flowerkit, Thrushkit and Rainkit bounced up to us. "Do you want to play Moss-ball?" Rainkit asked us. Rainkit was a dark blue-black color, and had bright blue eyes, and a white tail-tip and paws. She was also Minnowkit's sister. Thrushkit was a dark brown tom, with dark green eyes, he was Minnowkit and Rainkit's brother. "No," Minnowkit sniffed, "I'm too old." "But you're our age!" Thrushkit intervened, gesturing with his tail to himself and Rainkit. "Well, you're immature."

Minnowkit mewed in distaste. "Come on," Rowankit meowed, "Let's just play without her." However, our playing session was cut short by a call from the highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock!" The pale grey pelt of Stonestar was hardly visible against the grey stone of the highrock. "I have some important announcements." He spoke loudly. I looked back and saw Thrushkit, Minnowkit, and Rainkit's eyes shining with excitement. I wondered why. Then I remembered they were 6 moons old; they were going to be made apprentices.

"Firstly, Shadewing has asked to move to the elder's den." Murmurs of approval rippled through the crowd; Shadewing should have gone there moons ago, but insisted on serving his clan as long as he could stand. Shadewing politely nodded and said the speech that was common practice to give, "I am honored to have served my clan this long, and am honored to live another few more moons in the elder's den." He stepped back, and retreated to the Fallen Oak, where he got many a reassuring tailstroke and kind words of welcome.

"Second," Stonestar continued, "Lilymoon has decided to move to the nursery." More murmurs of approval. Lilymoon had been expecting kits for 7 moons, and had only wanted to move to the nursery at the last moment. Lilymoon nodded solemnly and moved to sit with my mother, and Breezefur, who was Thrushkit, Minnowkit and Rainkit's mother, and was gazing warmly and proudly at her three kits.

"And lastly, since we have lost two warriors today—" "Only temporarily!" Came the cry from the nursery group; Lilymoon was obviously planning to return to Warrior duties as soon as possible. Stonestar shot her a glance, and continued, "We will soon be gaining 3 more! Thrushkit, Minnowkit and Rainkit, step forward."

Minnowkit raced forward, Rainkit scampered, but Thrushkit took his time and walked. Purrs of amusement rippled through the crowd, as cats watched the two energetic kits run forward. "You have been kits for 6 moons, now you shall bear your apprentice names and training. Rainkit, come closer. From this moment on you until you earn your Warrior name you shall be known as Rainpaw. Dovefeather, I expect you to pass on your quick thinking and quick skills in battle to this young apprentice." Dovefeather and Rainpaw touched noses, and went to stand quietly beneath the highrock.

"Thrushkit, step forward. From this moment on until you earn your Warrior name you shall be known as Thrushpaw. Redstripe, I expect you to pass on your strength and loyalty to this apprentice." Thrushpaw and Redstripe touched noses, and went to sit beneath the highrock.

"Minnowkit, step closer." Minnowkit bounced forward excitedly. "Minnowkit, from this moment on until you earn your Warrior name you will be known as Minnowpaw. Goldclaw, you will mentor Minnowpaw. I expect you to pass on your patience and compassion to this apprentice." Minnowpaw and Goldclaw touched noses and went to sit beneath the highrock with her two siblings. "Minnowpaw! Thrushpaw! Rainpaw! Minnowpaw! Thrushpaw! Rainpaw!" The crowd shouted their names over and over.

I don't think I can wait five and a half moons for that to be me.

Chapter 2

A shriek ripped through the nursery. I snuggled deeper into Dawnpool's fur. I didn't like the sounds of Lilymoon's agony. It was night, so I couldn't leave the nursery. It was torture. The kits had come a moon early, and Dawnpool said that made it even more painful and the kits might even die. Lilymoons light tan pelt was heaving, and a panicking Bloompelt stood over her. Flowerkit was shivering next to me, as terrified as I was. Rowankit was also shaking. It had been going on for _hours _and I will never forget the screams of pain. But, finally, came Bloompelt's relieved mew, "a tom!" a few minutes later, "a she-kit." And another hour later, "a tom…. Wait…. and another tom! And a she-kit! _Five _healthy kits!" _Five kits! _I thought. I didn't know a queen could have that many kits.

A large shape burst through the nursery; "How is she?" the shape asked. "She's _fine_, Stonestar. You have five healthy, strong kits." I thought Stonestar's eyes were going to burst out of his head as he said, "_Five? Five kits?!" _He hurried over to Lilymoon. "What will we call them?" He licked her head. "Do you want water? Freshkill? Extra moss for your nest?"

Lilymoon shook her head. She pointed her muzzle to the pale grey tom. "Stonekit, for you." She rasped. She licked the top of the black she-kit's head. "Ravenkit." She mewled with effort. She motioned to the completely white tom. "Purekit." She ran the tip of her tail over the body of the dark brown tom. "Pinekit." She whispered. She nuzzled the light tan she-kit. "Lilykit." They said in unison.

She laid her head down on the edge of her mossy scoop, curling her tail around the 5 small, drastically different colored bodies.

"When can we play with them?" Rowankit whined, two days later. "When Lilymoon lets them out of the nest." Dawnpool said. "I think you mean when Lilymoon lets _herself _out of the nest. She hasn't gotten out of the nest for two _days!" _I joke. "Hush!" Dawnpool mewled angrily. "What did I say?" I meow quietly.

I scamper up to Minnowpaw. "Hi!" I mew. "Why are you here?" She asks. "Because Rowankit doesn't want to play Mossball, Flowerkit's off asking Bloompelt something, and Purekit Ravenkit, Lilykit, Pinekit and Stonekit are all asleep and aren't allowed out yet." I explain. "Oh. Well, I have to go, Goldclaw wants me on patrol." She ran away, leaving me feeling hollow. _What can I do? I'm bored. _

"Thrushpaw!" I thrust my head into the crisp, dying bracken front wall of the den. "Thrushpaw?" He wasn't in the den. _He must be training. _I thought. But, no. There was Redstripe, quietly chatting with Shelltail, the deputy.

"Redstripe," I interrupted, "Do you know where Thrushpaw is?" I asked. He looked annoyed, like I asked a simple question, then worried. "No, I don't know, actually. And he was supposed to go to the gathering tonight…" He was starting to pace, going over all the places Thrushpaw had been that day.

"Dawn patrol, hunting assessment, battle training with Dovefeather and Rainpaw, and the dirtplace... Where could he be? Did he leave camp? A solo hunting mission? He's supposed to ask me to go hunting, and he knows that…" I wandered away, wondering where Thrushpaw _could _be. Was he on a Warrior adventure? But, where would he have to go?

Later that night, in the nursery, everyone was asleep, except me. I heard a rustle behind the nursery. I wriggled out of the nest, and padded outside, my dark grey fur blending nicely into the shadows of the nursery so no cat could see me.

"You have to be more careful!" I almost gasped. It was Rainpaw! And the other cat was….. I squinted my eyes….. Thrushpaw! _Why does Thrushpaw need to be careful? _I wondered. "They knew you were missing." Rainpaw hissed. "I can just say I went hunting." Thrushpaw soothed. "But what if they _saw you_? What are you going to say, then?" Rainpaw challenged. "Nobody saw us, Rainpaw, relax, it's _fine._" Thruhpaw returned.

"If you get caught, it's not my fault." Rainpaw stalked away. Thrushpaw followed her, shaking his head. They padded into the apprentices' den. "Did you see that, too?" A squeaky voice piped up next to me. "Ravenkit!" I gasped. "You're not supposed to be out of your nest!" "Yeah, _we're _not the weak ones, _she _is. We've all already opened our eyes, and she _still _won't let us out!" Ravenkit mewed. She rolled her bright yellow eyes. "It wasn't hard to sneak. I'm completely black, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I noticed." I responded. "Hey, it's almost dawn. We should go back inside the den." "Oh, ok." She said.

"Oh, fine. I suppose you can go out." Lilymoon sighed. "But no disturbing the Warriors, no trying fresh-kill, no leaving the camp, stay _out _of the Medicine den, don't go into any other dens, no trying to hunt, no trying to-" "We _know, _Lilymoon. We'll be fine!" Ravenkit purred. The five fluffy kits bounced out of the nursery. "Willowkit, will you watch them?" Lilymoon asked me, with only one eye opened. I dipped my head. "Of course. I wont let them out of my sight."

I was 3 moons old now. Lilymoon had kept her kits inside the nest for a moon! Stonestar had happily obliged, bringing her fresh-kill 3 times a day and water-soaked-moss whenever she wanted it.

"Willowkit, Willowkit!" Flowerkit bounced up to me. "You know how I tried to talk to Bloompelt and Stonestar together, by myself for the last two moons? Well, it finally happened, and they said _yes!" _She mewed, bouncing around me. "Woah, slow down. Said yes to what?" I asked her. "Being Medicine cat apprentice! I'll have my ceremony at the same time as you, but I won't train to fight, I'll train to heal!" She exclaimed.

"Wonderful!" I responded. I didn't really know if it was 'wonderful'. Never train to fight? Nuhuh. Not for _me. _

I lifted my head. I could hear chattering as the cats returned from the gathering. I heard Minnowpaw talking to Goldclaw. I couldn't wait until that was me. Well, only two moons to go!

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock!" We all gathered. "I know you might be wondering why I'm making this announcement during the middle of the night. Brackenflower is having kits, and I wanted her to spend the rest of the night nursery." We all knew Brackenflower was expecting kits. She has been for 5 moons. Redstripe was looking around proudly, and I guessed he was the father. We all returned to our dens, but this time Brackenflower followed us. She settled into the nest farthest in the corner. She quickly settled sown to sleep and didn't talk at all. And that was okay by me, I was tired.

Flowerkit bounces around all the time, talking about herbs, and how to use them, and blah, blah, blah. It was really annoying, but I was glad she was happy. At least now I know to use catmint for greencough, feverfew for fever, marigold to stop infections, and…. Woah, I'm starting to sound like Flowerkit!

Chapter 3

"From this moment on, until you earn your Warrior name, you shall be known as Willowpaw. Maplefall, I expect you to pass on your patience and courage in battle to this young apprentice." I touched noses with Maplefall, bursting with excitement. I was an apprentice! I went back to stand beneath the highrock with Flowerpaw and Rowanpaw. "Willowpaw, Rowanpaw, Flowerpaw! Willowpaw, Rowanpaw, Flowerpaw!" the crowd chanted my name. I couldn't wait to start training!

"Can we train right now?" I asked Maplefall. "Sure, if you want." He responds. "What are we gonna do?" I bounce around him. "Hunting? Battle? Patrol?" "Gathering feathers, moss and sheeps-wool for nests." He answers me. _What? Why am I gathering moss? _I swallowed the complaint. I was an apprentice, I had waited six moons for this. I was going to be grateful.

We headed out of camp. Well, if I wasn't patrolling, I was out of camp for the first time. Maplefall sat down next to an Oak tree with plump, squishy moss growing all up and down the trunk. "I'll gather the moss, you squeeze out the moisture and roll it into moss-balls." He told me. "OK." I responded. He leapt up to a low branch with admirable ease. He unsheathed his claws and cleanly sliced the moss. He picked it up with his teeth and threw it down next to me. I pressed it between my paws and a round, clean flat stone, and pushed down. Water streamed out of the moss, and I put it on the side of the stone.

Just then three more wet moss bundles fell down next to me. I pressed all of them and set them aside. Five more bundles fell down. I pressed and bundled them. Maplefall leapt down with three bundles under his chin and three in his mouth. He pressed and bundled all six of them quicker than I could have ever done. "Take three under your chin and three in your mouth." I did. It was complicated, but I did it. He grabbed four under his chin and four in his mouth. "Follow me." He mumbled through the moss.

He led me close to the pastures, where I guessed we would be gathering sheeps-wool, from what I'd heard. He led me to another tree, and motioned to a small hollow with a flat, clean stone nestled in the bottom. He placed his moss on the stone in the hollow. "It's so it doesn't touch the dirt, and is protected from weather." Maplefall mewed, motioning to the stone, and the tree around it. It was a good idea. "Now, for sheeps-wool?" I guessed. Maplefall looked at me approvingly. "Good." he said.

"Ugh. That was tiring." I mumbled as we walked back from gathering things. I had sheeps-wool tagged onto each claw, moss beneath my chin and in my mouth, feathers wedged between my claws and teeth, and sheeps-wool curled gently in my tail. From what I could tell by looking at Maplefall, I looked stupid.

He set down his mossy burdens and spat out the feathers, picked sheeps-wool off his claws, and turned to me. "Well, were not done yet," Maplefall said, "We've still got to clean out the nursery and elder's den and put all this new bedding in. And, if you complain, you'll be the on checking them for ticks!" _Will this day ever end?! _I thought.

I flopped down onto my new nest in the apprentices' den. I was completely exhausted. I was deep into sleep when someone stepped on my tail. "Sorry!" I heard Thrushpaw hiss. "It's OK."I answered. I was too sleepy to wonder. But, the next day, I did. Maplefall gave me my second day off to ease me into the new schedule. _Why would Thrushpaw be coming into the den so late at night? _I realized it reminded me of when Ravenkit and I saw him and Rainpaw sneaking in behind the nursery….

What if those two events are connected? "Disappearances, sneaking back in late at night, trying to be quiet and not telling anyone where he goes…" Now that I thought about it, both times I caught him sneaking in, he had smelled strongly of pine….. like he'd just rolled in it to disguise a scent!

I was finally getting somewhere with this…. Why would he have to disguise a scent? Everything in our territory smells of SunClan. He would need to disguise a scent that _wasn't _SunClan, though! Where would he go. When I saw him with Ravenkit, he said, 'It's fine, no cat saw us.' But, obviously, the "us" wasn't him and Rainpaw, because Rainpaw doesn't smell of pine! It was him, and some other cat…. That was probably not from SunClan. _Why did I want to find this out? _

Then I realized I hadn't found it out, yet. I need to find out if I'm right.

I need to follow him.

The next day we started battle training.

"Now, I just want you to watch Rainpaw and Minnowpaw." Maplefall told me. I nodded, my gaze transfixed on the two sisters circling each other, silently placing paws down on the sandy ground of the training hollow. Eyes locked, Minnowpaw made the first move. As she raced forward, I noticed her claws were sheathed.

Rainpaw stood her ground, but I noted that her haunches were taut, ready to spring. Minnowpaw didn't notice. She continued running, putting on more force with each bound. She leaped, ready to land on Rainpaw. Then I saw Rainpaw's strategy; she looked like she was just sitting there, but as soon as Minnowpaw started descending from her leap, Rainpaw raced under her, and flung Minnowpaw backward by the belly with her two hind paws.

Minnowpaw landed a few fox-lengths away. "Hey, no fair! That's a defensive move!" "So? He never said we couldn't defend ourselves." Rainpaw countered.

"Can I try?" I asked Maplefall. It looked really fun, and I wanted to learn Rainpaw's strategy, and have Minnowpaw's, skill, and, yeah…. I was really excited. "Maybe tomorrow." Was Maplefall's reply. "Okay." I mewed.

We padded back to camp. Then I realized it. _Today I follow Thrushpaw._ I was excited, and terrified. Because I wasn't sure if I would like or even be able to stand what I saw. I raced toward the den, picking up speed. I had to "fall asleep" early, so I would be completely ready when – if – he snuck out. "Hey, don't you want some fresh-kill?" Maplefall asked, poking his head into the den. "Oh, I forgot." I mewed sheepishly. He dropped a rabbit by me. "Thanks." I mewed. He seemed to get the message and padded out of my den.

I ate the rabbit. Rabbit was queer, it had a rich meaty flavor, but was surprisingly lean and light. I loved it. The sun was sinking low in the sky by the time Thrushpaw padded into the den. He was chatting with Rainpaw: "Wait, you used you _back legs _to fling her _backwards_?" Thrushpaw asked her. "Yeah," Rainpaw answered sheepishly. "Will you teach me how to do that sometime?" He asked. "Sure." She Rainpaw mewed. "But now we have to _sleep. _Seriously, be quiet!" she told him.

Rainpaw settled into her nest which was next to mine, and curled up, and was fast asleep very quickly. I looked at Thrushpaw, but even though he was still and his eyes were closed, I could smell the anxiety, fear and was that… _wanting? _The tip of his tail twitched ever so slightly, so I could tell he was awake.

It was well past moonhigh when Thrushpaw stirred. He quietly got up, and padded past all the sleeping apprentices'. He almost stepped on Rowanpaw's tail, but quickly skirted around it. He disappeared out of the entrance. I waited six heartbeats, then followed. And, if I do say so myself, did so much more quietly. I went out, and saw him pushing through the bracken behind the nursery.

I followed, and saw him disappear behind a tree, and I realized the night patrol was coming, and slipped behind a separate tree. The patrolling Warriors: Quickpelt, Cloudfeather and Streamtail, passed apparently not noticing me—or Thrushpaw. He breathed a sigh of relief, and padded on, barely crunching a leaf. He stopped, and dropped into a hunting crouch, and the next thing I knew there was a mouse in his jaws.

He walked on 'til he was next to the Thunderpath. He just stopped, waiting there. I thought nothing was going to happen, until I saw a silver shape from the edge of the wood. A slender silver tabby she-cat darted across the Thunderpath with suprising ease. She landed next to Thrushpaw, and I caught a whiff of her scent. _ThunderClan! _Thrushpaw dropped his mouse next to her. "I know your Clan hasn't been eating well, Starpaw." She licked his ear. "You didn't have to." She mewed. "Yes, I did. Where would I sneak off to every night if you died of starvation?" he joked. "I'm not gonna _die._" She rolled bright blue eyes. "But you might, and then where would we be?" He twined his tail around hers, pressing their flanks close. I watched on in horror. _What was Thrushpaw thinking?! _First of all, 'Starpaw', wasn't from SunClan, and they were only apprentices', and they were acting like mates!

I rolled in pine on the way home, to get the acrid scent of Thunderpath off my fur, and licked most of the pine scent out so I wouldn't smell suspicious. I actually thought this through, unlike Thrushpaw.

We were nearing camp, so I took my chance. "You know, I saw you." He spun around so fast he was a blur. I thought he would be furious, but instead his tone was anxious, maybe even hysterical. "You _won't tell anyone_, will you?" he asked, "That would get Starpaw in trouble…" "I know, I won't tell. But there's one thing I want to know, _why, _Thrushpaw? Why a cat from a another clan?" "I-I don't know. It just happened, and I kept going and I, and I…" "It's ok." I said.

Chapter 4

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock!" came Stonestar's call. "Many announcements; last night, sadly, Greywhisker died. He will be greatly missed. Also, Brackenflower's kits were born: Sorrelkit, Ashkit and Greykit are all strong and healthy. And, Goldclaw has decided to move to the elder's den. Also, we have three new Warriors to make! Minnowpaw, you shall be known as Minnowscale, Thrushpaw, you will be Thrushwind, and Rainpaw, you will be known as Rainfall. I expect you all to serve your clan well. And, since Bloompelt moved to the elders' den, a certain medicine cat apprentice will be getting her new name! Flowerpaw, from this moment forward you are Flowerleaf."

"Flowerleaf, Minnowscale, Thrushwind, Rainfall!" The crowd chanted. Thrushwind padded over to me. "Hey. You know how the gathering is tonight?" "Yeah." I answered. "Well, Maplefall told me to tell you you're going." He said. "Oh, one more thing. I told Starpaw, sorry, Starstream, and she thanks you." he mewed, giving me a grateful glance. "Oh, thanks for telling me." Thrushwind walked away, his tail thrashing nervously.

_I can't believe I'm going to the gathering! _I thought. My first gathering!

I honestly don't remember much of the gathering except all the _cats. _So many cats. I saw Starstream, she looked even more silver than the last time a saw her: No wonder her name was _Star_stream, she looked like a StarClan cat! Thrushwind stayed glued to her side the entire time, and it was kind of annoying, I mean, could they be more blunt? They looked extremely suspicious, and I know it wasn't just me and Rainfall who thought that!

When we got back, the moon was sinking, and I was tired. I hoped Maplefall would give me off the next day. Rowanpaw and I padded back into our den. Yes, _our _den. We were the only apprentices'. However, Purekit, Ravenkit, Lilykit, Pinekit and Stonekit were five-and-a-half moons old, so it wouldn't be long. I curled up into my nest next to Rowanpaw, and fell into dark, dreamless sleep.

I opened my eyes to see Ravenkit staring down at me. "Agh! StarClan's fur! Why are you in my den!" "First of all," she mewed pointedly, "It's not nice to curse, second of all, I'm _bored. _There's nothing to do in the nursery, so I went exploring." "But you're not supposed to be in here—wait, what time is it?" I asked. "Almost Sun-High." She mewed casually.

"Sun-High?! I have to get to training!" I scrambled out of my nest. "Why did no one tell me?" I grumbled. "Foxdung, Maplefall's gonna be so mad." I cursed as I ran out of the den.

Chapter 5,

"Ravenpaw, Purepaw, Stonepaw, Lilypaw, Pinepaw!" the crowd yelled, looking warmly at the five new apprentices'. Then something surprising happened. The group of cats suddenly became eerily quiet as all heads turned toward the gorse tunnel. There stood Thrushwind with a small, silver-colored kit dangling by its scruff in his jaw. "Um, I found it." He explained quietly, but I knew that wasn't true. I glanced at Rainfall, and she solemnly nodded. She knew, too.

We beckoned Thrushwind with our tails to a quiet, concealed corner. "What is its name?" I asked him. "Yeah, we know you know. She already named it. We can tell." Rainpaw pressed. "Fine. Yes. It's Starstream's kit. And mine. And his name is Duskkit." He confessed. Rainfall's eyes softened. "It's a beautiful name." She said, softly.

Stonestar came over to us. "I have decided to keep this kit. Thrushwind, since you found it, you can name it. Do you have any ideas?" he asked. "Duskkit." Thrushwind responded without hesitation. "Then his name shall be Duskkit." Stonestar nodded. "I have talked to Brackenflower, and she agreed to care for Duskkit."

I padded away. I went to Quickpelt, Breezefur, Nightwhisker, Redstripe and Reedbriar for getting apprentices. _The den is going to be really crowded tonight. _I thought. I thought. With five new apprentices', me and Rowanpaw, there was hardly going to be any room!

Pinepaw took the nest next to me, Ravenpaw on his other side. On Rowanpaw's left was Stonepaw, Purepaw and Lilypaw. The den really _was _crowded. I hardly thought I would be able to breathe! Maplefall told me the next day, however, we would be working on battle skills, so I was really excited.

The next day, Maplefall and I walked out of camp to the Training Hollow. He dropped into a crouch. "Spring at me." He commanded. "Um, okay." I ran and leapt. Maplefall quickly jumped to the side, avoiding me and batted my cheek with a sheathed-clawed paw. "That was good for a first try, but you need to put more power behind your back legs, and aim better. And, you don't know what you do once you get there. The attack you used, if I was an enemy Warrior, your strategy would be to sit on me! Which, wouldn't be affective since I'm bigger and more powerful then you." He corrected me.  
"Thanks." I answered, since that was really all I knew what to say to that. "I think that's enough training for today." Maplefall mewed.

Chapter 6

_Okay, remember what Maplefall told me…. Walk slowly, silently, and… pounce! _I sunk my teeth into the warm flesh of the squirrel. "Nice catch!" came Pinepaw's meow from next to me. "Thanks." I said, putting down the squirrel next to the mouse he had just caught. "I think we should hunt for a little longer. Do you think so?" he asked me. "Sure." As he walked past me, he let the tip of his tail run along my flank. And, despite myself, I shivered. He looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming?" He asked. I shook my head to clear it. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." I trotted to catch up.

Even though Pinepaw was younger than me, he was a lot bigger. His body was strong and stocky, my body lithe and agile. As we were walking, he pressed closer until our fur was touching. _Why does he keep doing that? _I thought. I wanted to move away, to show that I was here to _hunt, _but apparently, I subconsciously didn't want to.

"Thistles and thorns!" Rainfall plunged through the bush in front of us. She licked a small gash on her leg. "Who knew the rabbit would fight back?—am I intruding on something?" My pelt burned. "No, not at all, just, you know, hunting." I stuttered. "Uh-huh." She mewed disbelievingly. "Dawnpool will want to hear about _this_" she muttered as she turned around. "You two have fun, you know, hunting." She tossed over her shoulder, her blue-black pelt retreating.

Pinepaw licked my ear. "She probably won't tell Dawnpool." I moved away. "Tell her _what, _Pinepaw? That I was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time?" "Umm, I don't know, I'm sorry?" he sounded completely bewildered, as if she-cats were a new animal he'd just discovered. "I think we should go back to camp." I said, walking away.

"By the way, Pinepaw's totally in love with you." Ravenpaw said to me on the way to our den at sunset. "I can _tell, _and it's driving me crazy." I growled. "By what _I've _seen, you like him back." She mewed playfully. "Did Rainfall tell you that she saw us today?" I asked. "No, why? What were you doing?" she stopped, suddenly confused. "Um, nothing much, just hunting." I mewed. "That's what you would say. You don't see romantic moments when they're under your muzzle!" she meeowed. "Romantic?" I asked. "I haven't seen any _romantic_ moments." "That's because you never notice! When you're both Warriors, I'll be waiting for some nephews and nieces." she said. "Gross!" I exclaimed. Then added, "When did you become so grown-up? Yesterday you were practically a kit. Now, you're making me feel like I'm younger then you!" I told her. "I don't know…. But I do know I'm tired. See you in the morning!" she told me, settling into her nest.

As I fell asleep, I was faintly aware of Pinepaw's warm fur next to mine, and I liked it, although I didn't admit it to myself then.

"So, you and Pinepaw, huh?" Rowanpaw sidled up to me the next morning. "Will everyone stop with that, there is nothing between me and Pinepaw!" I hissed. "Calm down, sheesh. It was just a question." He said. I felt a tail trail down my spine, "Hey, Maplefall and my mentor said we could choose who we were hunting with today, _alone_, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" I heard Pinepaw's voice. _Foxdung! This is not a good time! _

But, despite that, I heard myself saying "yes," and walking away, his pelt touching mine. We walked out of camp, and slowly, against my will, his tail twined around mine. He suddenly turned once we were far away from camp and licked my shoulder. "Um, yeah, so I have a question to ask you…"he asked, then added, "Ravenpaw told me to be direct with you." You'll have to figure out what he asked on your own. Even though I didn't want to, I felt my mouth shaping the mew. "Yes, I do." He laid down in a sunny hollow next to a tree, and I laid down beside him. The sun made our fur warm, but also made me drowsy, and soon I fell asleep.

"Hey, wake up!" I felt Pinepaw's tail brush my cheek. I lifted my head. I looked at my paws and saw a rabbit, two mice, a thrush, a finch, and a squirrel lying there. I looked up and saw the sun had moved a mouse-length. "How did you catch all that?" I asked. "I felt I had to make up for you, since you were asleep." He mewed. "You could've woken me." I said. "But you looked so peaceful, with the breeze in your fur, and the sun dappling your pelt, and—" "Okay, Moonypaw, let's go." We started walking away. "I wasn't mooning!" He mewed. "Could've fooled me." I said.

"Nice catch!" Maplefall's praise caught me by surprise, and I blinked away what I'd been thinking of, which I later realized was Pinepaw's eyes. "Oh, thanks." I said. "You and Pinepaw can have the rest of the day off, thanks to all that prey." He added. I walked with Pinepaw to the willow tree near the edge of the clearing. He dropped a rabbit next to the squirrel he had been carrying. "You forgot to get yourself some," he said. "Thanks." Laid down, and bit into the rabbit.

"So, how's SunClan's favorite couple?" I saw Ravenpaw and Rainfall walking towards us. "We're not a couple!" I almost screeched. Pinepaw gave me a questioning look, but I returned it with a reassuring tail flick. "You sure?" Ravenpaw asked. "No." I mumbled, not meaning for her to hear. "What was that?" she asked. "Fine, we're together," I mewed, scooching a little closer to Pinepaw, these cats were really annoying me. He nuzzled me. "Yes, we are." _Does he know nothing about how I want to keep this a secret? _I wondered.

Chapter 7

"From this moment on, you will known as Rowanfeather, and you will be Willowheart. May the clan welcome you." Stonestar said. "Willowheart, Rowanfeather!" The crowd yowled. _I'm a Warrior! _I couldn't believe it.

And, I was excited. Because as soon as Pinepaw became a Warrior, we didn't have to keep it a secret anymore.

The sun was sinking, and soon we'd have to keep our silent vigil. But, for now, we could celebrate. I picked a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile, and walked to the willow tree. "Why, hello, Willow_heart." _Came Pinepaw's meow from behind me. "Hi. You know we can't train together anymore, right?" I asked him. "I know, but I'll be a Warrior in a moon, remember?" He corrected. "Yeah," I said. "Are you going to finish that?" came Ravenpaw's mew from behind me. "No, we can share." She settled down next to me and we ate the rabbit, occasionally glancing at the sinking sun, to see when I had to leave with Rowanfeather for our vigil.

I walked with Pinepaw to the edge of the clearing, sitting down in the shade of a birch tree. "Did you know Rainfall's having kits?" He suddenly asked me. "No, I actually, I didn't." I answered. _Rainfall? Kits? _I wondered. "She's pretty big, haven't you noticed?" He sounded surprised. "Ummm, no." I was surprised myself. How hadn't I noticed? "Who's kits?" I asked. "Cloudfeather's." He answered. _Good. Cloudfeather's about her age. _"I didn't even know they were mates." I honestly didn't. "When is she due?" I can't believe I didn't notice any of this. "Next moon." He mewed. "How did I not notice any of this?" I asked. "I honestly don't know, I noticed. So did Ravenpaw." He said.

"She's moving into the nursery tomorrow night." Pinepaw told me. "Seriously?" I said. "I remember when she was Rain_kit._" I said.

"I don't," Pinepaw mewed. "You weren't born." I said. "But I'm not _that _young, you know." He meowed. "Just one more moon, I know." I sighed. I looked to direction of sunset, west. The sun was setting: It was time to get ready for the vigil.

"A prophecy!" Came the wail of Flowerleaf from the medicine den. _What? Nothing bad has happened, nothing important. _I thought. Flowerleaf ran into the clearing, carrying a thin branch from the willow at the edge of the clearing. "Flowerleaf, speak. What is this sign?" Stonestar asked her. Flowerleaf was suddenly clam. She laid down the willow branch. "What does this mean?" Stonestar sounded confused. "Can't you see it?" Flowerleaf looked like it was obvious. "Flowerleaf, explain." Stonestar ordered. "It gave me a prophecy: 'The willow tree towers, leading the grove.'" I suddenly became terrified. _Willowheart is me. _"Willowheart." Stonestar mused. "This prophecy… it's interesting." He looked slightly confused. "We shall see how it plays out. For now, the vigil!" He announced.

Rowanfeather and I moved near the bending branch that marked the exit of camp. It was late leaffall, the leaves on the trees crunching underpaw. We settled down next to each other, pressing into each other's fur for warmth we would need for the long night ahead.

Long after all the other cats were sleeping, Rowanfeather and I were still awake. I longed to say _something, _to pass away the long, cold night. But, our vigil was strictly silent, so I didn't dare to speak. My breath billowed in steamy clouds into the frigid air, looking like a spirit from StarClan.

It was long before I saw the first peaks of dawn, staining the navy sky, turning it brilliant pinks, oranges and purples, signaling the start of day. Rowanpaw stirred next to me. He stood up, and stretched. I stood up and yawned, stretching my stiff hind legs until they quivered. "You two can talk now, you know." Came a voice from behind us. I turned around to see, "Dawnpool!" I exclaimed. She licked each of our heads in turn. "I have two Warriors and an amazing medicine cat for kits. I couldn't ask for more." Flowerleaf came scampering out of her dark, solitary den. "Congratulations!" She mewed, more excited then she would be for an ordinary pair of Warriors—ones who weren't littermates.

"Are we allowed to eat? I'm starving," Rowanfeather mewed, cocking his head in question. "Yeah, I think so." Flowerleaf concluded. "Good," I concluded: I was hungry too. We headed over to the fresh-kill pile. I picked out a finch, Rowanfeather a water vole. We carried it back to the shaded willow in the corner of camp. "Now _we_ can be mentors!" Rowanfeather exclaimed. "Maybe," I mewed, "But Stonestar will probably give them to more experienced Warriors, however, Sorrelkit, Ashkit, Duskkit and Greykit will be apprenticed in four moons, so you never know." "You know, it's funny how much Duskkit looks like Thrushwind, have you noticed? I mean, they're not even kin!"

I quickly changed the subject, skirting around the topic of illegal romances. "I want to mentor Ashkit, who do you want to mentor?" I asked him. ."Sorrelkit." He answered. "I think Rainfall should mentor Duskkit, and I think Greykit… well, I don't know, actually." I said. It was true: Greykit didn't seem like her two sisters and adopted brother. She seemed quieter, more thoughtful, less eager to fight, loyal, and not particularly interested in being a Warrior.

"I'm tired." I said. I had stayed up all night, can you blame me? "Lets go to our new den." He said. We walked to the Warriors den, and chose nests for new Warriors near the edge. I nestled in, and fell into dreamless sleep…

Chapter 8

"Willowheart, Shelltail wants you on patrol!" Came the voice of Rainfall beside me. "W-what?" I stuttered. I forgot where I was, but then I remembered. "Oh, right. Of course." She winked. " S'okay, I forgot my first day too." I stumbled out of the den, blinking in the harsh sun-high light. I had slept since early dawn, and I was guessing Shelltail wanted me on sun-high patrol. I made my way to beneath the highrock, where the sun-high patrol had gathered. "About time," Minnowscale muttered, casting a glance at Oakfeather. "Oh, she's new, give her time." Oakfeather mewed. "It's time to leave anyway, crew, so onward!" The large patrol: Me, Minnowscale, Oakfeather and Purepaw rushed forward towards the forest ahead.

First we checked the ThunderClan boundry, making new scents. Then RiverClan, WindClan, and finally, ShadowClan. We caught a few pieces of prey on the way back, because we still had time. I caught two mice and a thrush. When we walked back into camp, Ravenpaw came rushing forward. "Willowheart! I have to talk to you!" She led me behind the nursery, which was the most private place in camp. She leaned in and whispered, "Rainfall's having kits." I metally cursed her. _I know that already, Ravenpaw. _But I pretended I didn't. "Really? I didn't know." "Oh, Cloudfeather's." She mewed. "Five moons." "Actually, Ravenpaw, I already knew-!"

I was cut off by a cry from the hunting party that had apparently just returned. "ATTACK! ATTACK BY THUNDERCLAN!" Came the cry of Quickpelt, head of the party. Shelltail and Stonestar sprung into action. "Minnowscale, Quickpelt, Thrushwind, Cloudfeather, Reedbriar and Dovefeather. You're going in first." Shelltail ordered. "I need Shelltail to lead defense two, and with him will be Nightwhisker, Dawnpool and Rowanfeather and Stonepaw." Yelled Stonestar. "To protect the camp: Ravenpaw, Purepaw, Willowheart, Rainfall, and Oakfeather. Oakfeather and Ravenpaw, nursery. Purepaw and Rainfall for the medicine den. Willowheart"—he reguarded me with a cold stare—"you're taking entrance." _Guarding entrance alone?! _I thought. The first defense group ran out of camp, and the defenders took their positions. I shook with fear sitting alone by the entrance.

At first, I heard nothing. Then, distant screams and screeches as the ThunderClan cats met our attack group. I stood there, waiting for the cat they would send back to retrieve group two. Nothing happened. I waited for what seemed like moons, and nothing happened. Then, something pierced the silence. The terrified wail of Dovefeather, getting the reinforcements. "We—need—group—two!" She huffed between gasps. The second party lunged forward, and raced out of camp. Rainfall and Purepaw had sunk into the shadows of the medicine den, so I couldn't see them, and Oakfeather and Ravenpaw were hidden from my line of vision by the nursery brambles. No cat dared utter a word.

I felt like I was alone. Then I heard a mangy growl. "So, their putting kits on guard duty now, eh?" I turned to see a large tom, with dark brown fur and yellow eyes. "I'm a Warrior," I returned. He didn't look surprised, but he pretended to. "Oh, really? Has Stonestar been recruiting you at two moons?" His voice dripped with fake sympathy. "No." I growled. Then I lunged. He was taken aback by my sharp attack, and he wasn't hard to surprise. I landed on his back, digging my claws into his short, dusty-brown fur. He screamed in surprise and pain. "Willowheart!" Came Ravenpaw's mew as she leaped across the clearing to help. Nipping at his back legs, together we over-powered the tom, driving him nearer the exit of camp.

He turned on his tail and fled.

The troops returned, claiming that we had lost part of out forest territory to ThunderClan, but we would be fighting to get it back as soon as possible. Rowanfeather had a long gash across his shoulder. Blood slowly trickled out of the cut, streaming down his chestnut colored fur. "Flowerleaf!" I yelled. But the medicine cat was already headed over. "I've got it." She mewed. I recognized the herbs she used: Marigold, cobwebs, thyme and lavender. She gave him some poppy seeds, and instructed me and my mother to bring him to her den. We dragged him over into the dark, windless den of Flowerleaf, settling him in a deep mossy nest. I went over to the puddle that was always full due to the leak that dripped off a sharp rock above it. It made a comforting rhythm. _Drip, drop, drip, drop. _Into the water.

I soaked a ball of moss in the water from the puddle, and brought it back to Rowanfeather, who was still unconscious. "You should leave. I have lots of wounded cats to tend to." Came Flowerleaf's mew from behind us. "Okay." I knew Rowanfeather would be ok, so I scampered to find Rainfall and Ravenpaw. "Willowheart!" Ravenpaw practically yelled as she scampered across the clearing. "Guess what my mentor said? Because of helping fight off an enemy Warrior, I'm going to be made a Warrior! Well, my littermates are too, but I'm mostly excited about me." "Really?" I asked. "That's great!" It really was. Now my best friend would be a Warrior!

The clan meeting happened quicker than expected. Stonestar's yowl-like call rang from the top of highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch ther own prey gather here beneath the highrock!" Ravenpaw ran to join her siblings, eyes shining, glossy black pelt standing out against the white, browns, and greys of the rest of her litter. "Ravenpaw, Purepaw, Lilypaw, Pinepaw, Stonepaw. Step forward." The five young cats walked to stand beneath the highrock. "Purepaw. Throughout your training, you have shown compassion and mercy. In honor of those qualities, I name you Pureheart." Stonestar looked down on the first-born of his three sons, eyes glimmering warmly. "Lilypaw. You have shown quick thinking and battle skills. In honor of your swiftness, I name you Lilybreeze." He looked down at his youngest daughter, who went to join her brother at the base of the highrock. "Stonepaw. You have shown strength and loyalty. You are named Stoneclaw." "Ravenpaw, you have shown a sense of humor and light spirit, in honor of this I name you Ravenflight." "And Pinepaw, you have shown loyalty and perseverance. I will name you Pinefur."

END OF PART ONE


End file.
